


Once A Kiss

by trycatpennies



Category: Glee
Genre: Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trycatpennies/pseuds/trycatpennies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt cuts his finger, and in the process of trying to clean him up, Blaine and Kurt discover something about themselves. From <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/22507.html?thread=24913131#t24913131"> this prompt on the glee kink meme.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Once A Kiss

Shoot," Kurt says, dropping the knife onto the cutting board, next to the onion he's dicing. "Blaine, could you grab me the bandaids?"

He takes two steps over to the sink, leaning against it. He's been dicing for twenty minutes, no way is he getting blood on his aromatics.

"What happened?" Blaine calls, and Kurt can hear him fumbling in the linen closet for the first aid kit, so he waits until Blaine's actually in the same room to answer.

"Just cut myself. Sloppy knife work." Kurt can't look at it, the sight of blood makes his ankles twinge, something in his stomach drop unpleasantly. He focusses on Blaine, who pulls two bandaids out of the kit before coming towards Kurt.

"Is it bad?" Blaine asks, but Kurt shakes his head. "Are you sure? Do you need stitches? It looks like there's quite bit of blood."

Blaine comes closer, and palms Kris' shoulder to turn him around, so he's backed against the sink and he can take Kurt's injured hand in his own. He leans his head down, inspecting the cut. It's small, not deep. But it's bleeding, a steady trickle running down Kurt's palm, and heading to his wrist.

Kurt's about to mention his shirt, how it's dry clean only and he doesn't want to battle bloodstains when Blaine leans down further and licks, kittensoft, across the palm of Kurt's hand, cleaning the blood. He glances up at Kurt, whose breath is caught in his throat. It feels-

It feels good. Kurt can't speak for Blaine, but there's a touch of red on Blaine's lower lip and it's making Kurt's dick twitch, interested despite his brain's hesitance. He doesn't stop Blaine, though.

Blaine, who keeps licking, until there's no trace of blood left on Kurt's palm. Kurt notices that Blaine's already breathing hard. That Blaine's already hard, his dick straining against his jeans.

"Oh," breathes Kurt, soft. He lifts his other hand and cups Blaine's cheek, tilting his head up so he can see, then slides his cut finger over Blaine's lips and in. Blaine lets out a hurt sound, a whine and a broken moan, and sucks Kurt's finger in.

The cut on his finger is like a line to Kurt's dick, the pull of suction from Blaine's mouth amplified, a throb and a sting and Kurt isn't surprised, when Blaine pulls their hips together, to feel his own hard dick pressed up against Blaine's.

"Blaine," Kurt says, and then gasps when Blaine sucks, harder than he has been.

"Kurt, fuck, please," Blaine says, pulling off Kurt's finger, and it starts to bleed again within seconds, leaving a smear of blood across Blaine's jaw. Kurt leans in, licks it before he can think too hard about it and then bites gently at the same spot.

"Undo your pants, c'mon. Let me help."

Blaine manages his own belt and fly, pushing at his jeans until they're down around his thighs and then bucking forward when Kurt wraps a hand around his dick and slides two fingers, one of which is trickling blood again, back in Blaine's mouth.

Blaine comes on one particularly vicious twist of Kurt's wrist, moaning around Kurt's fingers and spattering both their jeans with come.

"Fuck," Blaine says, letting Kurt's fingers fall from his mouth, his chin marked with spit. "Kurt, I didn't. That wasn't."

He's yanking his pants back up when Kurt reaches out and stills his hands, and Kurt's dick twitches when the cut on his finger catches rough denim.

"Hey, hey," Kurt says, and Blaine looks up at him, eyes glassy, face flush. "I liked that too, you know. I didn't know I was going to-"

"Neither did I," Blaine admits, looking a little less skittish. "You liked it?"

Kurt glances down at his own dick, obvious through his tight jeans and then raises an eyebrow at Blaine, who stifles a surprised sounding laugh.

"Little help?" Kurt says, and he lets go of Blaine's hands so Blaine can shift forward again from where he'd pulled away from Kurt after coming. Blaine makes quick work of Kurt's fly, before pressing him back against the counter and slipping to his knees, mouthing at Kurt's stomach through the fabric of his shirt, and then at his dick through the cotton of his briefs.

Kurt slides his uninjured hand through Blaine's hair when Blaine finally gets his mouth around his dick, and pulls Blaine forward each time he thrusts his hips, fucking Blaine's mouth gently. His finger is still throbbing at his side, and he pulls Blaine off for a second, considering. He slides his cut finger back into Blaine's mouth, scraping the slice against the edges of Blaine's teeth and hissing at the sting, the re-opening of the cut. He manages enough blood to trace it along Blaine's lips, before he pulls Blaine back onto his dick, his hands shaking. Now the first pull out of Blaine's mouth leaves a trail of pinkish spit across Kurt's dick and fuck, that's it, Kurt comes, pulling out of Blaine's mouth halfway through, and adding his come to the trace of blood left there.

Blaine's looking up at him, shocked and messy, and Kurt drops to his knees too, kissing him. He licks gently at Blaine's lips and chin, cleaning him up and then kissing him again, until both of them can breathe, until Kurt feels Blaine (and himself) stop shaking.

"We're talking about this," Kurt says, promising, pressing his forehead to Blaine's. "Now hand me the bandaids."


End file.
